


In Each Other's Arms

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Harry / Hermione</p>
<p>Rating: T</p>
<p>A/N: Just some fluff of my favorite couple in the Potterverse to lighten my day, I'd suggest that if you don't like the pairing, go back. Thanks in advance for your reviews *wink wink*. I think this one fits on the Drabble category, but I'm not sure, if anybody knows how many words does a story have to include to be a drabble or a full story, please let me know. This is what should have happened in that scene in the Tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Each Other's Arms

…And with that, he was gone.

The ghost of his presence still lingered in the depths of the tent, the sound of the old radio left behind sometimes the only noise. Sobs were heard, silent cries of loneliness.

He did not know what to do, he was never good with this kind of stuff; usually when he felt that way he would go and talk to her. Now that she was the one suffering, he just didn't know what to do.

A soft music began playing, he recognized it but couldn't name it; it brought back memories of cold nights, warm hands and happy smiles.

He probably didn't know what he was doing, but when he saw her back moving with muffled sounds, he reacted by instinct.

He got up from his small bed, moving slowly towards her, when he was directly behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulders, noting that he startled her by the way her body stiffened, but she immediately relaxed and placed her hand covering his.

He took her hand and squeezed it, noting that she was staring at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Slowly, he took her to the center of the tent, with his heart thumping inside of his chest. He reached her neck and unfastened the Horcrux, tossing it on a chair nearby. He took both of her hands and swayed his arms with hers. He had no idea what he was doing, but deep inside him, he knew it was the right thing to do. At last, she looked at him; a big question mark forming on her face, the only answer she got was him moving faster, taking her along. A small smile formed on his lips and she couldn't help it, she smiled too and began dancing with him. As the music grew faster, they kept swaying at the rhythm of the music.

His smile got bigger and bigger at each turn he made her make, grinning happily when she started to smile as well. For a moment, they weren't fugitives; they weren't "The-boy-who-lived" and "The-brightest-witch-of-her-age". They were a boy and a girl. They were just Harry and Hermione.

The music was slowing, so were their movements. He hugged her tightly hoping she'd understand. She froze for a moment; usually it was her who began any form of physical contact with him, whether it was a hug, or a kiss on the cheek.

She hugged him back.

At the same time, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. How curious – she thought – I never noticed how wonderful Harry smells…It's like, a musky scent, broom polish and… She smelled something she couldn't name, probably it was just him; Harry's essence.

He was thinking very much like her; noting that her hair smelled wonderfully, like strawberries; slowly, he placed his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Instantly, he closed his eyes, letting the smell fill his nostrils.

She felt his breathing in her neck and the way their bodies were together; his body was warm and the arms around her made her feel safe and loved….

They didn't need words, they have always know how to communicate without them; they were like that happy to be together in each other's arms.

Forgetting there was a war outside they needed to fight.

Forgetting the fact that their best friend in the world left them; hoping that he would come back but knowing he wouldn't.

Forgetting they were on their own.

They were just like that for a long time, finding comfort, safety, hope and love, in each other's arms.

___________________________________________________________

A/N: Should I make a second chapter? Leave a review letting me know what you think . Thanks for reading.


End file.
